1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digitally-operated displacement detecting system for liquid level detection which is applicable mainly to automobiles. More specifically, this invention relates to a digitally-operated displacement detecting system whereby the detected signal from a detector located in a fuel tank, for example, is converted into a digital signal and a fuel meter is actuated by this digital signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With conventional fuel meters for automobiles, when the magnitude of the resistance value of the detector located in the fuel tank varies, this variation changes the current flow and thus actuates the fuel meter directly connected to the detector. However, this conventional arrangement is disadvantageous in that it is difficult to utilize a time-sharing multiplex transmission system whereby the signals generated by a plurality of detectors and switches may be transmitted over a single line to actuate a plurality of loads associated therewith. Another disadvantage is that when the vehicle goes upgrade or downgrade, the liquid level in the fuel tank fluctuates so that the value of the detected signal varies and thus causes the fuel meter to give an erroneous indication.